


Dear Dean...

by carolej126



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in 2009.Prompt:  One of the Winchesters (Sam, Dean, John) receives a postcard. Who is it from and what does it say?





	Dear Dean...

Hi Dean!!!

Today we learned about the post office at school, and Mrs. Walters told us to write a note to someone in our family, so I picked you! Today was pizza day, but it didn't taste very good, so I had peanut butter and jelly instead. Tommy Nichols ate all of his and he threw up all over the floor, and Melissa and Rachel said he was gross. Can you make pizza when I get home? I like your pizza the best! 

Bye, Dean!!

Sammy


End file.
